Babydoll
by DerenaTreeHill
Summary: Just a one-shot of Kelly Blatz and Blake Lively's first time, back when they were teenagers :' dedicated to October8th2005. Luh you, Kiki D! :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This is dedicated to the one and only Chiara (notsospeechless) who requested it. It's just a one-shot Kelly Blatz and Blake Lively fic of their first time. Didn't have a whole lot of Kelly/Blake to go from, just a couple of videos of them back when they were in high school :) Just a little bit of cuteness before I write the Penn/Blake first time in my other fic :)**

"_Baby_doll!" a seventeen year old Blake cries at her boyfriend, Kelly, as he comes out of the boys locker-room at Burbank High to find her waiting for him. "Great game, baby. You were so good tonight!" She throws her arms around him and he drops his gym bag to pick her up. It was the first football game of the season, and Burbank beat Beverly 36-22. Kelly played centre, and Blake was a cheerleader- the perfect high school couple.

"Hey, baby. Thank you. You were pretty good yourself." He smirked as he put her down. "Couldn't have done it without my favourite cheerleader. You got changed quick." He noted.

"Well, I didn't wanna keep you and your parents waiting."

He picks her bag up and puts his other arm around her as they head out of the school, to the car park. "Oh, don't worry. There was a change of plans anyway; my parents were invited to a friend's house so they can't have dinner with us tonight. They just left me money for takeout- or we can go out. Up to you."

"Takeout sounds fine." She smiles at him and kisses his cheek as they walk.

* * *

"This pizza is _so _good." Blake said between mouthfuls as they lay on the sofa, watching Romeo and Juliet.

"Yeah, the pizza is, but I can't believe you're seriously making me watch this." Kelly shook his head and rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"Oh come on. Leo is beautiful in this." She finished off the last pizza slice and was glued to the TV screen.

"Please change the channel. Maybe if Angelina Jolie was in it, I would sit through it."

"Nope." She smirked at him.

Kelly quickly snatched the remote from her, changed the channel and sprang up off the sofa, out of her reach.

"Hey!" she got up and chased after him. "Baby! Don't be mean!"

Kelly just chuckled to himself and darted around the lounge, dipping into the kitchen and hiding behind the kitchen island as Blake followed after him.

"Blake, come on! You've seen it before." They were both giggling as Blake was still determined to catch him. "I dodge guys twice your size on the football field, babe." He grinned as he slid past her, running up the stairs, to his room.

"What exactly are you gonna do? Lock me out of your room?" she cackled as she ran up the stairs after him. He jumped into his room and attempted to close the door before Blake pushed it open, forcing him backwards. He tripped on an X-Box controller, sending him crashing down to the floor, pulling Blake down with him.

Kelly smirked. "Look what you did." They looked each other in the eye as she lay on top of him and they both erupted into giggles.

"_Me? _You're the one who stole the remote."

"Because you were torturing me." He quickly retaliated.

"N'aww, babydoll." She smiled cutely and kissed his lips before getting up off the floor and sitting on his bed.

He got up and started clearing the crap on the floor which he tripped up on. "Okay, so have a look in my drawer and find a DVD that we can _both _agree on."

"Which one?" she said as she opened all the drawers on the bedside table to see which one had the DVD's.

Kelly quickly looked up, "Oh no, not that one!" he winced when he saw that she'd already found what he didn't want her to see.

Blake blinked and picked up one of the foil packets that were lying in the top drawer. "…Since when do you have condoms in your room?" she tried to sound as non-accusatory as possible. They'd been together for little under a month now, but they hadn't had sex. Blake had never had sex before, and as far as she knew, neither had Kelly.

"Uhm…they're just…" Kelly scratched his head nervously. He didn't have anything to hide, but he didn't want her to think he was a douche who was just assuming he'd have a use for them. "they're just in case… You know, if we ever…just to be prepared."

"Oh, ok." She said simply and smiled at him.

He was confused about how cool she was being about it. Why was _he _such a blabbering mess? He managed a smile back and went over to the bed and sat beside her to look for the DVD's. He bent over to browse through his collection. "So what are you thinkin'?"

"I'm thinking… what about now?" she said tentatively.

Kelly was still bent over, looking through the DVD's. "Uhm… I don't think I have that one."

Blake giggled to herself. "No. I… I meant, what about now?"

Kelly sat back upright and looked at her, not wanting to jump to conclusions. "You mean… you wanna…" it was as if the words physically wouldn't leave his mouth, but she understood and replied with an equally shy nod.

"I mean… your parents are out. So…" Blake struggled to look him in the eye, surprised by her own audacity.

He swallowed and then looked her in the eye. "They are… but, I mean, I haven't-" he cut himself off to gesture at his messy room. "there's no candles or roses or… babe, I don't even think I have any romantic music…" he frowned, a little disappointed with himself.

"Hey…" she spoke softly as she held his face. "I don't care about any of that stuff, as long as I'm with you."

Kelly's tense lips eased into a smile and he gently kissed her lips. "Are you sure? We don't have to do this right now if you don't want to."

"I know we don't. But I'm sure…" she smiled nervously, realising what she'd just agreed to.

"I love you." He said, still staring into her eyes.

She smiled shyly at the floor and brushed her nose against his. "I love you too, baby."

Even though Kelly was equally as inexperienced as Blake, he knew it was his role to make the first move and take control. It was his role to make her feel safe. His only real reference was porn, but even he knew that wasn't the kind of sex you had with the girl you love; he had no idea what to do, but he figured kissing would be a good starting point and he was hoping the rest would come naturally.

He stroked her hair softly as they kissed. Blake didn't know where to put her hands or what to do. It's not like they'd never kissed before, but this felt different. The enormity overwhelmed her and she felt frozen.

"Baby, relax. It's just me." He smiled reassuringly and brought her hand up to his lips- kissing it delicately. She smiled sweetly at him and pressed her lips against his neck.

He slowly lowered her, cradling her head to the pillow, with his lips still on hers. For a while, they just lay there, letting their hands and mouths explore. There was no rush, and the glint in her eye reminded him why.

Blake's hand travelled up his shirt before she interrupted the kiss. "Baby, can we… like, get under the covers?" she asked awkwardly.

"Sure." He laughed softly and pulled the covers over them to make her feel more comfortable. He figured it was probably because of some ridiculous insecurity she had. "You're beautiful, though. I hope you know that."

Blake just blushed and began kissing him so he couldn't say anything else. She pulled his top off and discarded it to the side. She still felt safe and composed; this wasn't new territory so far so she enjoyed her confidence while she could- pasting kisses all over his bare chest and neck. Their legs were tangled together and they both gladly welcomed the playful mood; kisses were interrupted by giggles and the removing of Blake's top proved to be too much for Kelly.

"I, uhh…" Kelly exhaled, embarrassed. "I can't get it off."

"I got it" she removed her top for him and threw it over where his shirt was lying on the floor. This was uncharted territory. Kelly let his hands explore her skin and cup her breasts while she played in his hair. His lips brushed across every inch of her chest. Obstructed by her bra, he reached behind her and unhooked it- adding it to the growing pile of clothes.

As soon as her bra was off, Blake really felt the exposure. She hated seeing herself naked and to have someone else see her naked was twice as nerve-wracking, so she pulled his body closer to hers, so her chest was against his. Kelly smirked a little, aware of her readjustment. He kissed her lips before travelling back down to her chest- gently squeezing her breasts and kissing inbetween them. He was second-guessing his every move- unsure of it was the right thing to do. He began to tease his tongue around her nipple shyly before gradually growing more confident and closing his mouth around it and sucking as she released feint moans.

Blake's whole body tightened as his lips travelled down her stomach, stopping below her navel. She gripped his hair to control herself and slow her breathing. He moved back up so he was face-to-face with her. He brushed her cheek with his thumb before he lowered his mouth to hers, toying with her tongue. The way her tongue mirrored his did something unexplainable to him; his already-tight abs clenched, and as if possessed, he kicked off his sweatpants. One thought he couldn't shake was the worry that he wouldn't last long enough, so he didn't want to prolong the foreplay too much.

He slowly undid her jeans and pulled them down her legs, running his fingertips down her thighs as he did so. He tossed her jeans to the side and paused for what felt far too long. What now? He was unnerved by the distance between their bodies. There was too much margin for error. He lay back down on his side and pulled her close. She ran her hands over the muscles in his back while he kissed her hard, from her lips to her shoulders and everywhere inbetween. She felt safe in his arms and it calmed her somewhat.

Kelly trailed his fingers down her stomach, giving her some warning before he nervously slipped his hand into her underwear. He kept his hand still for a second- partly because he questioned whether this was what he was supposed to do, and partly to give her time to just be ok with it. He slowly began circling his middle finger over her clit, making her eyes roll back and her eyelashes flutter. Kissing her cheeks, he cautiously moved his fingers further down, massaging and teasing her with a cheeky grin on his face. She smirked at him and held his face in her hands, kissing the grin off his lips.

Once he could feel she was ready, he slowly pushed a finger inside her, watching her face for any sign of pain.

"I'm okay" she smiled slightly and held onto him while he repeated the movement and then inserted another finger. She winced slightly and he immediately withdrew. She laughed a little at him "I promise, it's fine… relax."

He shook his head a little, embarrassed. "Don't laugh at me." He pouted adorably.

"I love you" she rested her forehead against his.

"I love _you._" He replied, kissing her neck and carrying on. He went slowly and not too deep, terrified of doing something wrong and hurting her. "Can you… uh…" he pointed to the top drawer with his chin. She reached over and took out one of the foil packets, handing it to him. He took his boxers off and rolled it on, feeling as though his heart was in his mouth.

Blake was lying there, looking up at him and feeling exactly the same. "Are we really doing this…?"

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

"It's…huge…"

Kelly tried to conceal a smirk. "I know…"

Blake unsuccessfully tried to keep a straight face as she slapped his shoulder. "That's not what I was talking about, you jerk. I mean… there are no do-overs."

"I know. I'm sorry." Kelly composed himself. "I'm just nervous." He admitted.

"Me too…" she spoke quietly.

"Do you trust me?" he looked her dead in the eye and held one side of her face in his hand.

She nodded with a hint of a smile, too nervous to speak. She did trust him, and she did love him, but it didn't mean she wasn't scared.

He lowered himself onto her and propped himself up on his elbow. He took a deep breath before slowly easing into her. She let out a quiet sound of discomfort and gripped his bicep, hard. Her nails dug into his arm, and he was pretty sure it had pierced the skin, but if it helped her, he wasn't about to complain.

He moved in and out of her carefully, contrasting the rapid rate of his heart. He buried his head in her neck, where he left kisses and then he rolled onto his side so he could hold her better. He hiked her leg up over his hip and locked his arms around her, supporting the back of her head. "Are you okay?" he breathed.

Blake's eyes were shut tight as she tried to control her breathing, kissing all over his neck and shoulders and pulling at tufts of his hair to distract herself from the pain. It hurt like hell, but to be _this _close to the boy she loved was incomparable to anything she'd ever felt before. She knew it was worth it. "I'm fine." She finally breathed back.

He pressed her body flush against his as he pushed a little deeper inside her. She cried out and pushed against his chest for him to ease up. Kelly panicked and pulled out. "I'm sorry. Shit. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Held her face, worried.

"It's okay… I just… I think it just ripped..." There was a slight grimace on her face.

Kelly's eyes widened. "Ripped?"

Blake smiled a little at his cluelessness. "Baby, don't worry. It's supposed to happen. It just…hurts. I'm okay. You didn't do anything wrong." She pressed her lips against his and held them there, inhaling him. "I promise."

Kelly's mouth quirked up into a half smile, but he was still worried about her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Don't stop." She smiled and brushed her nose against his. She knew she'd feel some pain anyway, and it was his first time, too, after all, so she didn't want to be selfish.

"Okay… do you wanna, like, go on top…? So you can control it."

Blake nodded shyly and they changed positions so Kelly was on his back and she was straddling him. She slowly lowered herself onto him, flinching slightly as it went in. As soon as it was, she leant forward, closing the gap between their bodies so she wasn't so exposed. She rocked back and forth, trying to go quicker for him.

"Hey, slow down, baby." He kissed her forehead and slowly moved his hands up and down her sides. He was concerned that she was going to hurt herself, but he also felt like he was going to come and he wasn't ready for it to be over yet. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. To share this moment with the girl he loved, and whom loved him.

She rested her hands on his chest as she slowly moved up and down on him, beginning to get into a rhythm with which she felt more pleasure than pain. Despite his best efforts to hold on, he couldn't any longer. He let out a muffled grunt, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down towards him- holding her against him as he gently pushed into her, one last time, releasing everything he had inside her. "Baby." He breathed into her neck. He lay beneath her, breathing deeply, holding her close. He pressed his lips against her shoulder while they lay there; he hadn't pulled out- he didn't see the rush. He just wanted to lie there with her for a while.

"I love you so much." Blake's lips met Kelly's and they both grinned together. "I can't believe we really just did that." She giggled and Kelly finally pulled out before hugging her close.

"I love you, too… that was… incredible."

"It was perfect." She whispered. Her head was resting on his chest and she could hear his heart beating; she swore she'd never heard a more beautiful sound.

He brushed her hair gently with his palm and smiled to himself. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." She admitted.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." She rubbed up and down his arm. "Woah, did I do that?" she said, referring to the marks on his bicep.

"Uhm…" he laughed softly. "don't worry about it, baby."

"I'm so sorry!" she giggled into his chest and then kissed the nail-marks on his arm.

"I guess we're even." He kissed her nose and shut his eyes.

After a little while of silence, Blake looked up to see his eyes were shut and felt horribly awkward. "Baby, are you sleeping now?"

"Not if you're not." He smiled back at her. "Why?"

"It's just… the sheets…" she said shyly, feeling embarrassed, even though she knew, deep down, that she had no reason to.

"I don't mind." He smiled genuinely at her. "Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

Blake just shrugged a little. She knew she shouldn't feel embarrassed in front of her boyfriend, but she didn't want to wake up in the morning with blood everywhere.

"Hey, it's no problem. I'll run you a bath and I can change them while you're in there." He untangled their bodies, kissed her quickly, slid out of bed and put on his boxers before going into his en-suite.

Blake lay there, waiting for him, holding the sheets to her naked body and feeling on top of the world. It had been so much more than she envisioned; so much more romantic and so much more comfortable. He'd been patient, sweet and sensitive, and she loved him now, more than ever.

Kelly was in the bathroom, cleaning himself off while he ran her a bath. Once he was done, he rummaged through the cupboard under the sink where his mum kept bits and bobs, and he was glad there were still a few candles left. He lit them and put them round the edge of the bath before putting some bath oils into the water.

"Baby, it's ready." He came out to see her still sitting in bed with the sheets wrapped around her. "What's up?"

"Nothing!"

"_Come _on. Don't be shy. I got ya." He grinned as he ran over to her and scooped her up, sheets 'n' all and carried her in his arms to his bathroom.

"Nooo!" she squealed and then burst into giggles. He put her down once they were in the bathroom and she smiled to herself when she saw the candles. "Babydoll…" she said cutely as she looked up at him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly.

Kelly smirked, smug with his initiative. "Just take your time and relax for a while. Maybe it'll help with the soreness, too. I'll wait up in bed." He smiled sweetly at her and respectfully left her to it, changing the sheets before getting into bed.

* * *

About forty minutes later, Blake came out of the bath, wrapped in a towel to find Kelly fast asleep in the bed. She smiled adoringly at him before she got a pair of his boxers and an undershirt from his drawer and slipped into them. She carefully crept over to the other side of the bed and climbed in- pulling the covers over the both of them.

"'night, baby." She kissed his forehead delicately and slowly fell asleep beside him.


	2. 1300 Word Dedication To Kiki D

I felt bad, and I like a challenge, so here's my 1300 essay for Chiara. As long as these words count, too. I don't even know if this is possible… I DON'T HAVE 1300 WORDS OMG. I'll start with:

Close your eyes, make a wish

And blow out the candlelight

For tonight is just your night

We're gonna celebrate all through the night.

Pour the wine, light the fire

Girl, your wish is my command

I submit to your demands

I will do anything, girl, you need only ask.

I'll make love to you like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night

I'll make love to you when you want me to

And I will not let go 'til you tell me to

Girl relax, let's go slow

I ain't got nowhere to go

I'm just gonna concentrate on you

Girl, are you ready? It's gonna be a long night.

Throw your clothes on the floor

I'm gonna take my clothes off too.

I made plans to be with you.

Girl, whatever you ask me, you know I will do I'll make love 2 you like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night

I'll make love to you when you want me to

And I will not let go 'til you tell me to.

Baby, tonight is your night

And I will do you right

Just make a wish on your night

Anything that you ask

I will give you the love of your life

I'll make love to you like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night

I'll make love to you when you want me to

And I will not let go 'til you tell me to

Okay, so I've concluded that this is impossible, so instead of your request of an essay about why I am arse over tit in love with you (obvs – who isn't?) I will write an essay of things that… erm… We'll see. I have no idea. This isn't working out. At all. Blah blah blah. Let's just say 1300 words DEDICATED to you. In one way or another.

I'm basically crying with laughter. Damn my weird habit of doing EVERYTHING you ask me to. "I love you because you make no apologies for being exactly who you are: beautiful, smart, sexy as hell." HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA AAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SORRY. OK. HERE GOES.

You're an arschloch. In the best way ever. (Like me eh heh) You quite clearly couldn't give a shit about pretty much everything, and I find that hilarious. ( except my Plake fic obvz) Who doesn't love an angry, opinionated German? Actually, I think the fact that you're German has a lot to do with it- I don't know why. I just find it funny. I don't like English people anyway.

ONE THOUSAND THREE HUNDRED? ARE YOU SERIOUS.

Ok.

(crying looking at my word count: 533)

The way you say 'black' and 'fuck' has to be the most amazing thing in the world. Oh and let's not forget 'zomg'.

HEY REMEMBER THE TIME WHEN YOU THOUGHT THE PENNY LIVELY ACCOUNT WAS BLAKE. LOL. And when you thought I was a Muslim and didn't drink alcohol. lol ok then. Your obsession/dedication to Plake is pretty admirable, although I don't agree with it 100% -_- haha. And I appreciate your annoying, non-stop harassment about my updates and your requests and your rules and conditions on what I can and can't write…and sometimes what I can and can't talk about -_- *cough* BLYAN *cough*

We actually have a lot in common, although you probably wouldn't like to admit it. muaha. Scorpioness, Burfdais, TEETH, and all that really happy totally-not-depressing stuff… and of course, our mutual loathing of Blake. This isn't fair omg 600 more words wut.

I'M GONNA WRITE A STORY:

There once was a German girl called Chiara Speechless… ;) ;) ;) and she was studying for her biology exam. And then Pardos, the Persian/Armenian Brit was bored and was on a Derena hype and found Gagas_Hooker on twitter, and was like, oh hi, nice to meet you, Hooker; my name's Pardis. Pardis also had exams, but instead of revising, they fangirled and they both fucked up their exams.

As their friendship blossomed, Chiara decided she didn't like Pardis' name, and so she took it upon herself to change it to Pardos. Pardos objected at first, but grew to like it.

Anyway, Chiara went on holiday to Turkey, and Pardos went away for a week and stayed with her friend in Essex (not so sunny) and it was there where they both found their future husbands: Black Dan and Turkish Dan. Unfortunately, nothing came of Black Dan or Turkish Dan, but they trust that they will return to them in the future.

Chiara went on twenty-five more holidays and sixty-nine more Born This Way Ball's, while Pardos moped around enviously. They disagreed on everything from Ryan Reynolds to Steak and kidney pie but somehow managed not to kill each other every day… mostly because Pardos learned how to #takeitlikepardos and Chiara was Pardos' master after all.

A few months later, Pardos and Chiara became friends with a rich, Australian slut called Mildred, and it was then that Chiara acquired her new name: Kiki D, for reasons which Chiara still doesn't know…. Oops. Anyway. Kiki, Pardos and Mildred became the Bedford Bitches and Pardos still has more than three hundred words to write, so she's going to flesh this out…

One fateful summers day, Kiki popped the question to Pardos… THE question… She asked Pardos to write a Penn and Blake fanfic… M-rated, of course. Pardos had been wanting to write a PB fic, so she granted Kiki's wish, as per usual. Pardos' fic became the talk of PlakeTown and became somewhat of an obsession for Kiki, who contributed to approximately 75% of the views. Pardos wasn't aware of what she was getting herself into, but what Kiki wants, Kiki gets. So Kiki continued getting.

OH YEAH, HOW DARE PARDOS MISS THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THE STORY.

Nothing of any significance happened in Pardos or Mildred's lives, but Kiki went to sixty-three more Born This Way Ball's and camped a total of three hundred and sixty five days and she onlllllllly went and became Gaga's Princess Die. And got to first base with her. WHATWHAT. And then met her twenty six more times.

Basically nothing else happened at all… it's been pretty fucking boring because Pardos and Kiki just chat shit all day. BUT PARDOS WOULDN'T CHANGE IT FOR THE WORLD.

I'M SO NEARLY FINISHED OMG THIS IS CRAZY.

HASSAN, HOSSEIN, DISCOUNT PUMP? OK, MY FRIEND!

Pardos is Persian, like the cat. Meow.

We blow you up, then we hug you.

ONE HUNDRED WORDS LEFT.

Kiki D is one of the most amazing human beings on the planet, and Pardos is glad to have met her (well, not exactly but whatever). Pardos can always count on Kiki to make her laugh, even if it is at Kiki's expense. Pardos is an asshole sometimes but she wants Kiki to know it's allll out of love :D (lol the face) OH YEAH, LETS NOT FORGET THE OÙ LE VENT ME PORTE TATTOO which Pardos is definitely still getting because Kiki obvs thinks of Pardos every time she looks at her foot. Hahahaa. PARDOS LOVES KIKI YES 1300!


	3. Ellender

**A/N: **** Obviooously for the one and only Kiki D. Her request is my command. That is all. xxxxxxx**

After a long, cuddle-filled Saturday morning lie-in, Kelly drove Blake back to her place. As he pulled up outside her house, they both smiled shyly at each other and Kelly leant over and kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too, babydoll," she pressed her lips against his and then climbed out the car, getting her bag out the back seat and waving him off as she walked up to her front door, feeling all gooey. She carefully put the key in the lock, trying to bring as little attention to herself as she could, and as soon as she was in, she silently crept up the stairs, on the way to her bedroom. She hadn't realised she was wearing a stupid grin on her face until her sister stopped her in her tracks at the top of the stairs.

"And where have _you _been, young lady?"

Blake suddenly felt guilty. She froze. She wasn't expecting Robyn to be there, but she remembered they had a family lunch planned, and all of a sudden, she felt like she was on a walk of shame. Well, she kind of was, but there was no shame… or was there?

Robyn was still standing there waiting for an answer from a newly-mute Blake who just stared blankly at her. "Well?" she chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," Blake tried to laugh it off, "was just at a friend's."

She had no idea why she was lying; her parents knew she was with Kelly. Why did she suddenly feel so guilty?

"_Oh _no, Blake Ellender Lively. I was seventeen once, too." Robyn hooked her arm in Blake's and dragged her into Blake's bright pink bedroom.

'_**Oh shit. She used the middle name. The **__real __**middle name,'**_ Blake panicked.

Once in her bedroom, Robyn sat on the edge of Blake's bed and patted the space next to her. She wanted to make sure this was as awkward as she could possibly make it. She'd had to endure this same talk with _her _older sister, Lori. So she wanted to initiate Blake the Lively way.

"Come on then. 'fess up, sis," she put her arm around her patronisingly.

"Robyn, I swear, I was just at a friend's," Blake lied out of her ass.

"_Boy_friend?"

"Robyn…"

"Blake…"

"Are we really gonna do this?" Blake asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew what the answer would be.

"You bet we are. Spill it."

"Spill what?!" Blake got up and started pacing around her room, looking for things to clean up and put away. She cursed herself for having a tidy bedroom for once.

"Look, Blake… I know _something _must have happened last night, or you wouldn't be acting so shady right now. I'm your big sister; you can tell me," she said genuinely, although she still wasn't quite done teasing her.

"I was at Kelly's house," Blake confessed timidly.

"Why are you lying? I know you were with your boyfriend; I can see it all over your face!"

"Uhm…" there was a puzzled look on Blake's face. "Kelly _is _my boyfriend…"

Robyn's lips quivered as she tried to keep a straight face. "Kelly?" she repeated. "As in, Kelly Rowland and Kelly Clarkson?"

"Kelly. Blatz. He's a boy, Rob," Blake rolled her eyes. "Robyn and Blake are hardly the most feminine names."

"Sorry, how are you spelling that? K-E-L-L-Y?" Robyn mocked further.

"Yes, Robyn. That's how you spell it. Can you please get out if you're just planning on taking the mick?!"

She finally composed herself, not wanting to offend her sister. "Alright, I'm sorry. You're right. So… tell me."

"Tell you what?" Blake tried to act dumb.

"What happened? You know you can talk to me…"

"How can I talk to you?! You're enjoying this! It's not funny," Blake whined as she sat on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chin.

"This is a rite of passage, Blakie. Every girl has this talk. It's what sisters are for. Come on. Bonding time," she said as she slapped Blake's knee and got comfortable on the bed.

Blake paused for a moment before realising there was no getting out of this. "Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Well… it was your first time, right?" She hoped it was. She never took her baby sister for _that _girl. And, well, frankly this conversation would be pretty pointless if she hadn't only just lost her v-plates last night.

"Yeah," Blake mumbled shyly.

Robyn made several unnecessary noises to express how cute she thought it was before she could manage to string a sentence together. "How do you feel? You don't regret it, do you?"

Although her sister's reaction cringed her out more than she knew was possible, she was confident that she didn't disapprove, so relaxed a little. "No… I don't. Not at all," she couldn't hide the huge smile that appeared on her face. "It nothing like how I imagined it would be, but it was so much more."

Robyn smiled fondly at her sister while she listened. She was glad she wouldn't have to have a word with this 'Kelly' for mistreating her. "What was it like? Did he have his bedroom littered with candles? Romantic music?" All of a sudden, she felt like she was a teenager again, talking about boys with her girlfriends. She was more excited than Blake was.

Blake started awkwardly playing with her hands. "Actually…no. It just sorta happened…"

"Oh…" the obvious question came to mind, but she didn't want to look like she didn't trust her sister to be responsible. "You _were _safe, right?" she waited nervously for Blake to respond.

"Yeah. Yeah we were, don't worry," she brushed it off uncomfortably. "That was kind of how it ended up happening?" _**'What are you doing?! Shut up!' **_She scolded herself. She regretted opening her mouth, but if she was being honest with herself, she _wanted _to tell her sister. She wanted to share it with someone. After all, this was the biggest night of her life.

"What do you mean?"

"I found a bunch of condoms in his drawer… and then we started talking about it…about eventually…"

"Oh… and then eventually came sooner than planned?"

"Pretty much…" There was an awkward silence, and Blake wished she could think of something appropriate to say in order to stop her sister from imagining what happened next, but she didn't know if she should divulge anymore.

Robyn felt she should be the one to lighten the mood. "So… how was he?" she winked and then nudged Blake playfully.

"Robyn!" she gasped and shoved her back. "If you _must _know… he was very good," she said smugly.

"Oh, lucky you!" she rolled her eyes.

"What? BJ not satisfying you?" Blake grinned cheekily.

"Uh!" Robyn smacked her with a pillow. "Don't flip this on me, young lady. _Bart_ is just fine. Anyway. Back to you! Details."

"Don't be gross!"

"Oh, so it was gross? Do tell."

"No! It wasn't. Oh my God, you are so annoying," Blake whined.

"It's my job."

"Could you do your job elsewhere please?"

"No."

"You are so petulant!"

"You are the one whining…"

They both looked at each other dryly, in their best attempts to try and be serious for a second. It lasted exactly a second before they both burst into giggles. Blake took the opportunity to attack her with the pillow to get her revenge.

"Oh no you don't, Nellie!"

"Oh my God! Don't call me that!"

"Call you what? That's the name you were blessed with the day you graced this earth, little sister. Blake Ellender Lively. Don't be a snob."

Blake glared at her sister. "Don't be a jerk. Let's not talk about that."

"You're right. Where were we? Details?"

"Remind me to kill you for this later."

"I'll write out an I.O.U."

"Ha."

"In all seriousness though. I wanna know. I have to make sure this 'Kelly' is good enough for my baby sister."

Blake let out a sigh and then sat back against her headboard again, recalling the previous night's events in her head, deciding which parts to leave out and which parts to disclose. A subtle smile spread across her face and Robyn patiently watched her expressions, glad her sister was so happy. "I really don't know what to say other than: it was perfect. He was so amazing with me. I think he was probably as scared as I was, but he made me feel so safe. He was…gentle, and so sweet. He just looked at me like I was the only girl in the world; the only thing that mattered in that moment."

Blake realised she was going on a bit and stopped herself. "Sorry… I'm rambling."

Robyn rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb. "_No. _It's sweet. Go on."

"He was just so romantic. Without any of the cliché romantic touches; it was just him. It's hard to describe."

"Well it sounds like a fairytale to me," Robyn smiled.

"It was," Blake remembered fondly.

"What happened afterwards?"

"He carried me to the bathroom, in the bedsheet," she giggled cutely.

"Oh, so this Kelly really does think he's Prince Charming, then?!"

"I was shy about the blood on the sheets… so he ran me a bath while he changed them. He lit candles and everything."

"Alright, alright. You can stop lying now. What _really _happened?" Robyn laughed a little, only half-joking. It seemed too good to be true.

"I promise. I'm telling you, Rob, he's perfect. It was so adorable, when I came out of the bathroom, he was fast asleep."

"Well, that sounds more like a typical guy," she laughed.

"Hey! It was cute," Blake defended him.

"N'aww. He sounds like a really great guy, Blake. I approve," she grinned and then put her arm around her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Rob."

"So why were you so late today then?" she eyed her suspiciously. "Don't tell me round two?!"

"Robyn! No! Jeez. We were just cuddling and lost track of time," Blake smiled cutely.

"Oh, you make me sick," she shook her head and rolled her eyes at her. "Unbelievable."

"Jealous?"

"Well, yeah! Rob needs some cuddles too!" She opened out her arms.

Blake smiled at her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kiddo," she squeezed her tight. "I'm glad you've found your happiness. Hold onto it. And if you ever want to talk to me, about anything, you can. That's what I'm here for. Even if it's just a girly chat about your perfect boyfriend."

Blake laughed into her chest. "I will do. Likewise, if you ever wanna talk to me about BJ," she snickered.

"Alright, okay. Enough of the sap. Don't get too big for your boots now that you're officially a woman," she pushed Blake off her and ruffled her flawless hair.

"Blake! Lunch is ready!" They heard their mom call from downstairs.

"Uh oh, you best get ready; you have sex hair!" Robyn mocked as she got up to leave the room.

"GET OUT!" Blake shouted and threw the pillow at her as the door shut.


	4. Forever, Always

**a/n: If you are not Kiki, close the tab.**

* * *

Hello my kikipoo. (if i'm your Pardos then it's only fair that you're my Kiki)

So, I know I've done one of these before, which means it's probably not gonna be that long, as I've already completed the 1300 word challenge, woooooooo. But after reading yours, I felt compelled to write another one, as a kind of extended comment in reply to yours, cause yours was cuter than should be allowed, and I have more to say. You outdid yourself. (but you were schweisty, so you had an unfair advantage)

In reply to your questions: yes, I do luh you the mostest- obviously. And there should be no doubt about that (firstly because luh is for Parki only, and even if it wasn't, I would still luh you the mostest because there really isn't anyone like you.)

Btw I'm typing this on my playbook, so I'm really sorry if Parki comes out as Parking anywhere. Omg it keeps doing it Hahahahaahahaha.

Also, I have no idea why it was 1300, but I will make it my life goal to find out.

Is that your bloody Cimorelli song? I don't think I ever liked it, but the lyrics are cayutteee. I don't know what that song means to you...But I'm gonna hazard a guess at Derena? Anyway, for the record, even if I tease you and don't always take your Loz rants seriously, I'll always be here to catch you and fix you up when you really need me.

I think they call that luh. Or something like that ;)

It's kinda weird when I think about how we're still friends or how we ever were in the first place. I mean, on paper we aren't exactly compatible, to put it lightly. HAY WE'RE LIKE YIN AND YANG. There is no Kiki without Pardos and no Pardos without Kiki.

But then I guess that just adds to your soulmate theory. I mean, November 8th and November 9th?! Pfffff that ain't no coincidence. I do actually believe in that stuff by the way. Surprising right? Cynical Pardos believes in soulmates. But I believe that sometimes people get sent your way when you really need them. Maybe I just really needed a Kiki. (you're allowed to *awwww*)

I remember you once said how sad it would be, one day when we're older, if we'd just stopped talking and had our own lives. And we'd be going about our days, wondering from time to time what each other was doing. Hopefully that never happens. Even though the odds are heavily against us. But then again, they already were, and heeeeeree we are: 1 year, 1 month, 3 weeks and 5 days later.

Not too shabby!

I think it's longer than that since I've spoken to my sister, so, that's got to be something.

Not _all_ good things come to an end (Shutup Nelly Furtado what do you know about luh? Pff thought so).

I get why you get stroppy because of 'that stuff'', but Pardos isn't going anywheeeree. So that's why I get assy when you're being like that (but whatevz, I've explained that numerous times, but Kiki will be Kiki). I was listening to my iPod after I read your dedication and heard: _**tell your new friends that no one knows you like i do **_and it made me laugh thinking of you. BEEEECUZ there is not a single person who could ever replace you. So it doesn't matter what new people I meet, they will never be you, kikaroooo. I couldn't tell you exactly what it is that makes the first 5 hours I'm up, boring as fuck while you're still asleep, cause it's not like our conversations are riveting most of the time (let's be honest), but even after all this time, I'm _still _not bored of you (which is a miracle for me) and I couldn't imagine a Kiki-less day. Nuuuupppeeee. Don't want to.

_**We are friends for life**_

_**Hold that deep inside**_

_**Let this be your drive**_

_**To survive**_

_**And just stand high and tall**_

_**Make sure you give your all**_

_**And if you ever fall**_

_**Know that I'm right here**_

_**We'll always be together**_

_**Don't you worry, oh**_

_**I'll always be by your side**_

_**Don't you worry**_

_**Don't worry, no no no**_

_**The circle will never end**_

_**Just know that we'll meet again**_

_**And we'll always be together**_

_**Forever, always, oh**_

_**I am here**_

_**Be happy and know that I'm**_

_**Watching you travel far and wide**_

_**Waiting for us to meet again**_

_**We'll always be together**_

_**Don't you worry**_

_**Don't you worry, no.**_

_**I'll always be by your side**_

_**Don't you worry**_

_**Never worry about a thing, no no no no no no no**_

_**The circle will never end**_

_**It'll never end**_

_**Just know that we'll meet again**_

_**We'll meet again**_

_**And we'll always be together**_

_**Forever, always**_

_**Don't you worry**_

_**I am here**_

_**I am here**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I am here**_

_**I am here**_

I think I'm pretty much close to concluding OH WAIT. . "biggest regret of her young, young life." -_- that was mean. Maybe I just shouldn't bother then :'(

I can't wait til you come and see me in Alabama! I'll try to keep my promise about being as awkward as possible hehehehee. SPEAKING OF PROMISES. I DONT THINK I'LL EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR NOT WATCHING OTH PROPERLY :( I only wanted you to watch it because it means so much time me and yooou mean so much to me, so I wanted to share it with you. :'( :'( :'(

Anyway. Alabama. Omg seeing a living, breathing Kiki in the flesh. I can poke you n pinch you n everything! Trololololololololololol jokes dw.

Cuddles tho. I can make up for all the times you were homesick and needed cuddles but I was on the other side of the earth, and Lozzie wasn't fulfilling her hostmom duties. Plus, I'll probably be homesick too, and I highly doubt my roomie will be a cuddler -_-

OK I THINK IM FINISHED :) lots of luh, always.

Pardos xxxxoxoxoxoxox

(btw who needs whatsapp when you have fanfic?)


End file.
